Cops 647th precinct
by trevor.harris.908
Summary: this is a story of the 80's cartoon cops; done by a fan of the cartoon. I have up-loaded the first three chapters of this basic story, this is the first story I'm posting on fanfiction and would like your feedback yes I have made some changes along the way, but I must point out I own no rights to cops


**Cops**

A simple turn in our life's

A young stoutly boy made a dash for the shop door there was something clearly hidden up his coat, the shop keeper spotted him, the shop keeper then rushed out from behind the counter and gave chase. The shop keeper entered the street, he began calling out in anger "Thief!" "Thief!" and waving his fist in the air.

The young stoutly boy heard the shop keeper's cries behind him, but he wasn't going to stop now. Deep down he knew that he had done wrong and that he would be in trouble, but he didn't regret his actions in the slightest and he had truly enjoyed the whole event.

Even thou he was a large teenager the boy was fast and he kept on going, running on up the street pushing his way through the crowd to get away; there was no one who was going to stop him.

He turned left and cut down into an alleyway; he stopped quickly to catch his breath. Believing he was free to celebrate his naughty deed; he opened up his coat and looked down at what he had taken. He then suddenly felt a hand grab hold of his shoulder, he fell cold, frozen still and before he knew what was going on he was turned around.

The boy truly thought he had been court by the shop keeper and the he was truly for it. The boy's face turned white; he slowly lifted up his head, his eyes opened wide and his heart had almost jumped out of his chest. "Always the small picture that's the trouble with you isn't it Brandon! Always the small picture!"

He realised that it wasn't the shop keeper or the police; his eyes met the gaze of a sharply dressed elderly gentleman, but still he didn't know just how the man knew who him was or how he knew his name. "Forgive me sir, but I'm sorry I don't know who you are?" Brandon enquired.

The elderly gentlemen smiled and let out a little chuckle. "For sometime I have been watching you from afar Brandon Babel. Now is the time to be something greater; I am pleased with your actions; how you act and how you plan a snatch and grab it so reminded me of myself all those years ago. Brandon now I am your maker, I will turn you into what I once was. For in time I will make you into the leader of the underworld."

"Why me sir?" asked Brandon all the time looking around him just in case it was time to run.

"You could have been anything you damn well wished boy, but you wished to be a crook. My life is as simple as that, however as you can see my life now is at an end and there is no son of my own that I can leave all what I have done too." the gentlemen stopped and coughed.

Brandon hadn't noticed a black car enter the top of the alleyway. "I have been watching this city and heard what the police were saying about you. I couldn't miss out on finding such a young fellow like yourself; know this Brandon I can give you what they say, there is a turning point in your life here and I am it!" The man brew Brandon close with his firm, but fair hand which was still on his shoulder and without answering the elderly gentlemen the boy found himself being lead further down the alleyway and into the black car.

2020, five years later the gentleman who had taken Brandon down into the alleyway and under his wing had aged; Brandon had also grown mature and wiser standing by his side. "Today.' the man said addressing his gang, the people he had chosen to have around him. 'Is the time for you all to fully pledge yourselves to Brandon, as your new leader… He as done all that was asked of him and now he stands before you as the new crime lord of Empire City."

The crooks that stood in front of them looked at each other in turn, the elderly gentlemen held out Brandon's right hand. "You will raise your fists high into the air, showing your never ending respect for me Seba Noibakks and then you will lower it down on to Brandon's symbolising your new allegiance to a younger leader!"

As Seba had requested the group of crooks showed him and Brandon their pledge for the passing of leadership by holding up their hands and in turn lowered it to touch Brandon's hand. Brandon turned to face Seba. "My teacher will never be forgotten! What you saw in me five years ago as been given the opportunity to flourish and I will never know how to pay you back!' he paused then turned to address his crooks. 'This show of passing is truly a good thing for all of us, I have learnt so much from Seba, so that I can control this city, to command the underworld and to order its members to do my bidding."

"Time to act." stated a crook out of turn.

Brandon nodded. "Yes I couldn't have put it better myself." and with that said again the crooks raised their hands straight up into the air. Brandon lapping up everything that had happened; their show of following to this change in power, the crooks cheered took hold of him.

Brandon continued nodding soaking up the moment that lay before him; a proud and dominant smile came to his portly face. "Francis, I agree it is time to show my hand Seba must see just what I can do; what he has set out for me."

"So then Brandon my boy what is your plan? Tell them what is your next step!" asked Seba, turning to the new emerging leader. Seba and Francis were almost goating Brandon on, both having their different reasons for doing so.

"I want to strike hard and fast, I want to make this city our empire our playground. The cities rich and fortunate must be brought down; I want to have them all down on their knee's answering to us."

"Good plan Brandon; I speak for us all when I say we are all for this and will back you all the way; together will no doubt make them pay!" replied Francis.

"As luck may have it that we should get such a night. Soon the mayor will be unavailing to the world the Mount Batton blimp and for the opening night Mr Montgomery Batton the financial backer to the blimp is hosting a fundraiser see, the well off and noble will no doubt attend meaning they'll be stuck under one roof aboard the blimp! Which my friends as brought us the perfect opportunity to strike. Oh Seba I will bring us jewellery and money never seen by one crook alone."

"Total brilliance, sure brilliance; I'll back you all the way." stepped forward tall but muscular man with dark gelled back hair.

This truly did please Brandon tremendously as Francis was one of Seba's most loyalist of crooks, however Seba had always known that there is no loyalty amongst thieves. "That Francis is merely just the idea, here is the plan." In jest he tapped the side of his head.

Brandon laid out the plan, telling each crook what he wanted them to do. Francis rubbed his hands together, he couldn't wait to strike. Brandon saw this and rubbed his chin. "However In the meantime I want you three to head out and show me your individual skills.' Francis, Tedd and Jacob looked at each over and grinned. 'As you put it; it's time to act!"

It was the stroke of midnight; it was Francis time to answer Brandon's challenge to rob the Empire City. "I've got the skills to crack into any safe in this city, yeah damn it it's my time to act!' he laughed, he kneeled down in front of the safe and did his magic. Soon the lock clicked and the door swung open; he looked inside. 'Just what Francis ordered!" and he started filling up sacks with money.

The big strong Tedd walked on through the dock side, looking somewhat out of place amongst the workers, but no one seemed to be questioning his presence. He saw in the first shipment of the day; Tedd looked up and down at different containers which were being unloaded from cargo ships. "What to take back to my boss; large flat screen televisions, the latest computers or a mystery box? Gotta show my boss that I'm just as ready as Francis and Jacob are; I will I must."

Tedd caught sight of torch light coming towards him, he quickly jumped down between a set of large shipping containers as two guards came heading his way.

The guards walked by not detecting him; however Tedd wasn't going to hide like a coward. "No guards will be brave enough to stop this crook!" he whispered. Tedd stepped out and took out the guards; he looked down at the guards and laughed.

Tedd then stopped a large set of keys. "No doubt these will get me any crate I want.' and he scooped up the large set of keys with his left hand.

Tedd then stepped over the guard and opened up the large containers. 'It's got to be the mystery box every the time. Brandon's going to be pleased, he has brought us all these new choices and it's now time for me to deliver." Tedd muscles tightened under the strain as he picked up the heavy box up onto his shoulders. He may have walked off rather smug with himself; however deep down Tedd truly couldn't believe what had just happened, he had actually managed to pull off a job on his own.

At the same time in another part of Empire City a blacked out car sped down the back streets and then turned onto the main highway, the car's tyres leaving a black streak mark on the tarmac. Music thumping out from the radio, the driver was clearly looking for another vehicle.

The van driver of the large armoured security van could see in his side mirror Jacob's car speeding on up behind him. Jacob has a grin on his face, he puts his foot down. Jacob drove right up behind the van and rams in the back of it again and again; smashing up the front of his car. "Now let's do this, times a wasting they'll be radioing through that they are in trouble any second now."

The driver of the van tries his very best to keep in control of the armoured van, both hands firmly on the wheel. "Time to take this baby down!" said Jacob lowering down his window and still driving along he leans out and takes aim.

Bang… Bang, Jacob fires off two rounds and manages to shoot out the two back tyres of the armoured van. The driver swerved sharply, the tyres blow out and he was forced off the road smashing into a lamp post and then hitting hard into the side barrier. Luckily for the driver the airbag diploid saving his life.

Jacob didn't flinch; he simply pulled up behind the van. Jacob then pulled down his mask to hide his face and ran to the driver's door, the drive tries to get out, but Jacob kicks back the door slamming it shut. Jacob then throws in a smoke bomb; the smoke quickly filled up the van. The driver couldn't see, the smoke got in his lungs and he started to cough.

The drive passed out; Jacob then opened the door and took the driver's key; not once checking on the driver. He stopped and looked around he could hear the sound of police sirens heading his way. He opened up the van doors and took out the security cases. "Time to get these back to Brandon, he'll be happy to see my days takings."

Getting back in his car and driving off he gloats. "If crime is going to be this damn easy, then soon enough there'll be no fun in it for me."

Serve and Protect

The city is put on high alert; Mayor Davis had called to the city hall the head of Empire City Police Department; Commissioner Highwater and Inspector Baldwin. "I don't have to state how important tonight will be for this city, the world will be watching. I myself will be on board enjoying the evening. I cannot let anything happen; I warn you a night like this will no doubt bring out the best and worst in our residence!"

"I can understand your concern Mayor, my department have not yet received any tip offs as to anything being planned, but rest assured Mayor Davis we will keep on it.' addressed the commissioner. 'I only wished that Mr Batton changed his mind and let my team head the security for such a night!"

Baldwin could see the look of worry on Highwater's face. "I have spoken to the airship's own private security team and under my recommendation mister mayor they have doubled their security unit; changed their entrance post and they have also promised me that no one will be allowed on board without a ticket or security pass."

"Well that is truly splendid news inspector and very reassuring. Very reassuring indeed, and Commissioner Highwater I understand your wishes; I will speak to the head of the team and get him to agree to allow three of you officers on board!"

"Thank you Mayor Davis; that would be a wise move. You can inform him that I wish to have Inspector Victor Baldwin, Sergeant Patrick O'Malley and Officer Don Brooks on board. I would also like to have links to the blimp's radio communication, which will enable a ground unit to monitor events on board the blimp in the sky."

"I will do my up most to be by your side Mayor Davis." stated Baldwin trying to reassuring Mayor Davis worries.

The mayor nodded. "Oh yes the wine will pour and the music will play, Mount Batton blimp will prove our cities great achievements in aviation.' The mayor smiled and said. 'It's surely to be a lovely evening one to remember."

'_I hope it is one we all remember for the right reasons_.' though Baldwin as he left the mayor's office with the commissioner.

Anchorman Edmond Roodes handed over to his fellow reporter Whitney Morgan; the young female news reporter stood ready to report on the arrival of the Mount Batton blimp. "Thank you Edward, I am field reporter Whitey up here on the skyline of Empire City to catch the first glimpse of the Mount Batton blimp as it flies into view...' the cameraman turned the lance off of Whitney and panned out taking in the view of the city's skyline as the white canvas shape came into view. 'And oh here she is ladies and gentlemen; in a few short hours our cities rich and famous will arrive on board this spectacular luxury airship for what is set to be a truly wonderful event."

Whitney's report of tonight's events continued. "I will be there to bring you exclusive coverage as the cities elite will be on board for the fundraiser. This is Whitey Morgan reporting live for ECN." Almost every men, woman and child of Empire City had come out to line the street to watch the blimp fly over head, all waving and cheering as it came into sight.

Back across the city Brandon had his own gathering of his best three crooks for the job, Francis, Tedd and Jacob. "Oh yeah lady we'll have the best night, as we'll be on board too!" Francis joked as he switched off his flat screen TV and turned to face them.

Brandon stepped before them; they caught the glow in his cheeks. "Today's events have gone better than I had first expected, I am truly pleased with each and every one of you."

"Yeah we sure made jokers out of the police!" mocked Jacob rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah and you wanna know the best bit boss; there'll be no one who will be able to stop us tonight." commented Francis.

"Francis is right you know; you've got the best… The best damn crooks in the entire Empire City are right in front of you Brandon and ready to carry out your bidding." chipped in Tedd pointing at himself then at his two partners.

"Yes that I have.' he agreed. 'And when I am finished with Empire City they will no doubt be begging at my feet."

Seba stood behind Brandon as he now sat behind the desk. '_This is truly a success; if Brandon pulls this off I will know that I've chosen my successor wisely_.'

Brandon laughed discretely. "I am more confident than ever that my plan will truly be a successful one, so now let's run through the plans again!"

"Right boss; first me and Francis crash the party on the blimp.' replied Tedd. 'Then I quickly cut their radio, so that they aren't able to contact the ground."

"Thirdly and this is the best part of your plan boss; we steal all the money and jewels that we can master." chipped in Francis, as Tedd was counting this all off on his fingers.

"Then I will fly up in the chopper and collect both Francis and Tedd here, bring them back with the loot!' said Jacob stating his part of the plan.

"Not before I cut the connections to the safety rigging, I can't forget that. The security team will be so busy trying to save the passengers on board we'll be able to slip away right through their fingers with no trouble at all." interrupted Tedd with a grin on his wide mouth.

"We'll be taking days to count up all the loot." laughed Jacob.

Brandon was pleased to hear that his crooks were able to remember the parts they had to play in the up coming heist. "Good it looks as if you have got everything right in your heads, just don't let me down I must show Seba that I will be the next boss."

"Brandon, you've treat us right so far; we won't want to let you down." replied Jacob reassuringly.

Meanwhile back across Empire City young officer Don Brooks is seen leaving a tuxedo hire shop. He gently places the suit in the boot of his car and looks up at the cities clock tower. "I better get a move on or I am going to be late for the fundraiser."

In the police station the inspector steps out of his office, dressed in a black tuxedo. Commissioner Highwater steps in to the department; wearing a long black dress. "Are we ready inspector? It may be early, but I am one last meeting with the head of security."

"We are just waiting on young officer Brooks, Have you seen him yet sergeant?" asked Inspector Baldwin, turning to address Patrick. 'We are going to be late for the charity event.'

Patrick shook his head and answered. "Don't worry inspector he'll show up soon enough, I know Don long enough to know that he wouldn't want to miss any opportunity to see his dream girl, the lovely Whitney… err Whitey."

"You mean Whitney Morgan, a damn good reporter here in Empire City and I know you too Patrick; you wouldn't miss a chance to meet her either." stated Don simply brushing Patrick's comments aside; as he step into the room.

"She's also the prettiest. Rumour has it Don she only goes for tall, dark and handsome cops in uniform." Patrick mocked further with a knowing wink.

"Well then I guess that definitely leave me out, doesn't it?' addressed Don, pointed to his light fair hair. 'Let's go sir." he stated turning his back on Patrick and opening the door.

"Now if we are quite finished gentlemen then yes let's be going!" said the inspector sounding somewhat down as he signalled to the door. Patrick stood up, simply shook it off and followed Don out of the department.

The commissioner looked over at Inspector Baldwin as they were about to left. "We've got to keep our eyes open. Even thou we're not on police business the mayor is worried and we have to make sure the night goes well."

"Understood commissioner, this sharp and sudden crime wave worries me too, but I will do all in my power to serve and protect!" replied Baldwin sharing Commissioner Highwater's concerns.

A Night on board the Blimp

As night fell over Empire City Francis and Tedd stood in an alleyway, the two crooks both looked up at the Mount Batten airship. The blimp was truly a sight to behold. "Come on then brains, just how are we going to get on board hey Francis?" asked Tedd scratching the top of his head.

"It's damn simple Tedd; just you follow my lead and we'll get on board alright and totally unnoticed!" answered Francis. He jumped up and pulled down the fire escape ladder. "We'll get up to the roof tops and get across to the waiting bay and then we nab a set of waiter uniforms and just stroll on board."

"I'm not cut out to be a waiter, I've got no bloody experience for that!" commented Tedd.

"We wouldn't be waiters blast it Tedd, don't you get it.' replied Francis sharply not truly knowing if Tedd was only playing around with him or not. 'If were dressed as waiter then we'll be able to go anywhere on the blimp and then as soon as we are in the air we'll pull out our guns."

"Man you are good Francis, this is part of the plan Brandon never thought of, but then like you said we'll soon be up in the air and that's when we'll jump into Brandon's plan." nodded Tedd.

"Just get up there." ordered Francis, shaking his head. Tedd stepped forward and jumped for the ladder; Tedd grabbed hold of the first run and Francis gave him a hand up.

The mayor's private car pulled up to the red carpet that led to the lift leading to the blimp, his door was opened for him by his driver and he took a deep breath before the mayor stepped out to take his turn on the red carpet. The cities press were present to cover the event all hoping to get the best pictures and interviews of all the top stars and business people of Empire City. His mayor's chain shinning in the flashes of the press cameras; he held up his hand and waved. All looked well and everything seemed peaceful as in turn each invited guest made their way across the carpet and into the lift. '_It's going to be a good night_.' thought the mayor, as he looked around surveying the scene; he then noticed the security guards going about their duties.

Upon the roof top Francis had placed a large iron beam across to the waiting dock, they had found their free ticket to the fundraiser. "It's truly a far way to fall Francis, are you sure it's safe?" addressed Tedd looking down.

"Come on Tedd just get across bright boy, we've got ourselves a blimp to rob." snapped Francis.

Francis could see that Tedd was still a bit unsure, so he pushed him out of the way. "Look I'll go first damn it!" The crook shock his head and then made sure that the plank was placed sturdy enough before he stepped out onto the beam.

Francis led the way, step back step he slowly made it across the iron beam. "Now get a move on!" snapped Francis.

"Yeah okay I'm a coming." agreed Tedd stepping out behind Francis and making his way heavy footed across the plank. Taking his last step Tedd was just pleased to get across.

Francis had kicked in the glass and quickly snuck on board. Together Francis and Tedd knocked out two waiters and quickly got dressed into their uniforms, which didn't even fit either of them correctly. That however wasn't going to stop either of them from taking their places on board. Francis led the way to the main function suite. As he saw Tedd standing there with his hands in his pockets Francis ordered. "Look don't just stand their like a peg grab yourself a tray and let's get out there!" Tedd chunted under his breath, but did as he was told and he picked up a tray took a sandwich and eat one or two from his tray before heading out of the kitchen.

Inside the lift that took them up to the platform Don catches a glimpse of Whitney. '_She looks even prettier in person_.' and a touch of pinkness fell on his cheeks, so he quickly turned away and looked out at the view. The guests took their seats on board the airship. The engine started and the blimp clicked out of its docking station and floated through the air. The main hall of the blimp looked amazing; the decorations and flowers were gold, silver and bronze in colour. Every person attending the evening commented on just how lovely the room looked. Each table was clear fully laid out; the centrepieces shone and glistened in the candle light.

Francis and Tedd walked through the blimp undetected and with every person they walked past they eyed up the loot, the ladies on board were wearing the most expensive and beautiful pieces of jewellery and the gentlemen wearing watches and carrying large amounts of cash. It was truly more then they could have ever imagined. '_This is like shooting fish in a barrel_.' reckoned Tedd smiling from ear to ear; he was giddy with excitement, which he was having a hard time hiding. '_And the best bit is it will be soon all ours for the taking._'

Upon board the blimp, the commissioner, Inspector Baldwin and two officers mingled amongst the guests, whilst the Crooks blended in with the serving staff, unaware of the fact that they are each on board the blimp together. Whitney Morgan works her magic, trying to get interviews, Whitney simply walked past Francis as he rushed by in his waiter suit, she had found Commissioner Highwater and Inspector Baldwin. "Come on boys let's see if we can't get ourselves a quote off of our law enforcement."

Signalling to her crew she led the way directly towards them. "Hello Commissioner, Inspector.' She stopped and smile then placed her microphone in front of them. 'It does seem as if the mayor's worries might have been wasted."

"You are very well informed Miss Morgan!" replied Commissioner Highwater, with a flick of her hair.

"Well I'm a reporter it's my job to be and I have my sauces." stated Whitney.

Inspector Baldwin tried to shy back away from the camera, but Whitney was right on him. "I need to know inspector what capacity are you here on tonight and do you think we are in any danger?"

Looking right down the lens of the camera Inspector Baldwin answered. "Tonight Miss Morgan, I'm sorry to inform you that we are not on official businesses and that our presence here at this charity event is strictly social."

It was clearly visible on camera that Whitney actually looked pretty disappointed. "Well inspector if anything does come up please do let me know." she stated giving him her card.

Taking it from her fingers he replied. "You Miss Morgan will be the first to know." and with that she walked away.

Standing against the wall Officer Brooks saw that Whitney was walking towards him, he hoped that she would stop and say hello, but she simply carried on walking straight by him. "Wow she looks even more beautiful in person." he stated under his breath, his checks slightly turning red. He watched her walk up to a waiter.

Tedd felt very uncomfortable in his waiter uniform and was playing with his tight collar when he suddenly felt a soft tap on his large broad shoulder; he turned around to see Whitney looking up at him. With a kind smile Whitney asked him. "Hello there waiter, what are you serving this evening?" pointing to the appetizers on his tray in his hand.

Tedd looked down at her and gave her a nasty look. "Hey how the heck should I know lady, I just snatched the tray from the kitchens. It doesn't matter to me what they are, just eat them all the night's events will be over soon." snapped Tedd.

His response was loud enough for Don to look over troublingly. "Hey I don't think you heard her, she kindly wanted to know what you are serving there pal?"

"Hey I'm no pal of yours man!' snapped Tedd. Don rushed over to protect Whitney. 'What business is it of yours, are you her boyfriend or something?" And with that Tedd stepped back about to walk away, Don then without knowing who the waiter was placed his hand on Tedd's shoulder to stop him.

Tedd wasn't one for anger management; he brushed Don's hand away, leaned forward right into the young officer's face and answered bluntly. "Look here man I'm got no problem here, I've just got a job to do; alright. If she wants to taste one then just get one, if not don't come bothering me with any damn questions you got it!?" And Tedd then thrust the tray into the young officer's chest, Don's suit was tarnished and the tray and its waste fell to the floor and the crook walked away.

However his actions this time caught Francis' attention along with the inspectors. Francis had rushed over to Tedd and pulled him over to one side. "What are you playing at; are you crazy or something? Do you want to blow everything?"

"No!" he answered glumly.

"Good, then just try and keep it together damn it and let's complete our tasks set by Brandon!' Francis said. 'I'll send the signal to Jacob, whilst you sneak off and cut the radio!"

"Yeah good idea, let's do this." grinned Tedd. Tedd left the scene and made his way out of the main hall.

Across the room Don shyly tried to wipe some of the pink muck of his black blazer and tie. "Thank you for your help, besides I probably wouldn't have liked them anyway to be truthful. After all I'm more of a simple bacon sandwich kind of girl."

Don gave her a shocked look. "Oh now don't look at me like that, but please don't go around telling anyone alright, a lady's got an image to uphold." she laughed.

"It'll be our little secret." winked Don.

Whitney then remembered that she had seen the young gentlemen earlier with Inspectors Baldwin in the lift and said. "Wait one second; you were with Victor before, so that must mean you are a police officer as well right?' Don nodded. 'Oh well that's just excellent, do you mind if I were to stay close, this may develop into a story!"

Again all he did was nod in agreement. A crew member of Whitney's stepped in and put powder on Don's face, which made his face shine before he could speak. "Well I guess, err it will be all right!" he sputtered, which brought a smile to Whitney's face. Don was just glad he was going to be able to spend some time with Whitney.


End file.
